Controlled by the Moon and Controlled by You
by Alice 'The Curious' Faye
Summary: Everyone knows about Vampires. Everyone knows about the Shifters. But what about the Lycanthrope? The last of her kind, Kamalia Phellan winds up in Forks. As a Moon-controlled Werewolf of the night, how will she cope? And what if she imprints on a certain little Cullen? SLASH. ALICExOC, EDWARDxBELLA, ROSExEMMETT Might get sexual. Please read and review :)


**Right. So. I tried this once before and ended up deleting it. It annoyed me. **

**This is a GirlxGirl fanfic, so if you do not like it, do not read it. If it gets more sexual, I will warn you all :)**

**I don't own anything... **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Summary; **Everyone knows about Vampires. Everyone knows about the Shifters. But what about the Lycanthrope? The last of her kind, Kamalia Phellan winds up in Forks. As a Moon-controlled Werewolf of the night, how will she cope? And what if she imprints on a certain little Cullen?

* * *

**Kamalia Phellan Point Of View**

My breath was ragged as I lent against the tree, my body aching as my bones knitted themselves back together. I had only a vague memory of the last six hours. What if I'd killed someone?

I had no way of knowing. Shredded remains of some sort of animal surrounded me and I looked away in disgust, reaching to wipe my sweaty forehead. Scraps of material covered small amounts of my body, having been torn during the change. I never usually got out.

Usually, I'm more prepared. I'm strapped down with silver laced chains in a locked up room in my apartment. I didn't make it to the restraints in time before I shifted that night, and got out intonthe forest. I started my shameful stumble out of the forest, turning my gaze to the sky. It was 6 am, or at least around then. The sun was barely in the sky, but it brought comfort.

I made my way through the streets quickly, not wanting to be seen. I finally made it to the apartment building I lived in. The landlord was a kind old man who'd let me rent the basement, although he had been curious about why. I had simply told him it was to escape the noise of the town. He didn't believe me. It wasn't a noisy town. He let me live there, though.

I walked around the building and to the back, finding the door to the basement easily. I gave it a push, and it opened without effort. It was pretty much always open. I slowly and clumsily challenged the stairs, reaching the bottom and and collapsing against the wall. My apartment door was open with deep scratches ruining the in inside, obviously from my wolfish activities. I groaned and shuffled in, slamming the weak door behind me.

I stripped away the remains of my clothes and kicked open the door to the bathroom. Inside was just the bare necessities; a toilet, shower and a small sink. I had only just moved, so I hadn't had chance to make it more homely.

I jumped into the shower without waiting for it heat up, shivering as the cold water hit my skin. It wasn't a particularly high rent place, so the water didn't get much hotter anyway. I scrubbed the mud and sweat from my petite body quickly, hopping out after only a few minuets. I turned to the mirror, my body returning to a hotter-than-human state in only a couple of seconds. I grimaced at my reflection.

Large shadows surrounded my eyes and cheeks, making my face look gaunt and unhealthy. I always looked like this after a full moon. My lips were an almost blue shade of white, but my skin was pale anyway. As was my hair, which was naturally a white blonde. It hung down my back in thick dreadlocks, and I pulled it up into a pony tail.

It wouldn't have been my kind of look back in my time. I don't think it even existed in my time. I rubbed a little concealing over my bruises, returning my face to it's normal colour, and left back into the main room of the basement. In the corner was a pitiful looking kitchen, complete with a metal table and two fold up chairs. My bed was just a mattress that was pressed up against the wall, a green blanket thrown over it. My only source of amusement was a pile of CDs and old retro looking stereo I'd salvaged. Seeing as I moved so much, having lots of belongings seemed pointless. I pulled my light blue jeans from a small pile at the foot of my bed, along with some lacey matching underwear. (Despite everything, I always thought that just by wearing sexy underwear a girls confidence can sky-rocket)

I pulled on my underwear and clipped on my bra, before I slipped into the jeans. They hugged my small but thin legs tightly. I'd always been tiny, seeing as I was small for my age and then frozen before I could grow any more.

I rummaged around for a shirt to wear, and settled on a pale pink off the shoulder shirt, that pinched in a waist and was loose everywhere else. I pulled on old white converse without socks. I made a mental note to remember to buy some - my final pair had suffered at the hands of my 'Inner Wolf'.

I had only moved here because people at my old town became a little too suspicious, and I already missed it. I sat down on my bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

I'd always been alone, ever since th the change. It was over 400 years ago, (trust me, after the first 100 years you don't count, it get's depressing) and me an suitor were wandering alone in the woods near my family's estate. The Phellan Estate was beautiful, or what I can remember of it was. We weren't supposed to be out, certainly not together without someone overseeing us, but we were young and thought we were in love. Salem was his name. We were set to be wed in years to come, but I'd only just turned sixteen at the time. We spent the night watching the stars, and the full moon.

It was the last full moon that I ever thought was beautiful.

We were attacked as we made our way home. Salem died in a pathetic attempt to save me, and he didn't last long at all. The beast attacked me after, but instead of murdering me he left me, lacerated with claw marks and bites. I lay in agony, eventually fading to unconsciousness as the Lycanthropy infected my blood. I woke up with no blood on me, and all of the cuts were healed. They had instead formed pink scars that still wrap around my slender torso and shoulders. Some were visible in this shirt, as my shoulders were bare. They swirled in weird patterns, but each was jagged. Kids often bought them up in conversation, and originally I'd tried to hide them. For years, they were considered the mark of a witch. I don't care enough to shield them from human's eyes anymore.

Anyway, back to my story. I headed home when I woke up. Told my parents what happened, told them how Salem had died and how I felt different. I showed them that my eyes were now yellowed, no longer blue. They sent me to bed with stern looks. I overheard them talking about sending me to bethlem, London. The asylum. I ran away that night and traveled alone for years. I discovered my secret. I learn my weaknesses. I knew that the moon had more power over me than I did.

After a few years the Volturi decided our species were too great of a threat. They took us all out, slaughtering us on full moons when we had no ability to reason. I was captured by them, God only knows why. I was essentially a house pet, as embarrassing as that is to admit. They were and still are my masters. I knew them by no other name nor title.

I escaped them eventually, slaughtering a few of the guard. They've been hunting me ever since. I traveled with several different small nomadic vampire covens, but soon realized that they all wanted something. They never actually cared.

Better to be lonely and safe, right?

I shrugged out of my thoughts and checked the time. I might as well get to school.

I jumped up and left the basement, remembering to lock the door this time. I slid the key into my pocket, and I began my walk towards the school. I got a few stairs. It was cold out to humans but I wouldn't feel it, so I didn't have a jacket. Plus the small pile of clothes I did have was just random stuff I'd picked up when I left.

My kind were quite like the average shifters. The only species to still exist beside Vampires. They turned into large horse-size wolves and smelt like dogs, but imprinted on their mates just like we did. We smelt like the earth, mixed with a somewhat animalistic wolf smell. It certainly wasn't as fowl as the shifters. Another reason I traveled alone was because I hadn't yet met my mate. Maybe I missed them, maybe they're already dead. I had no way of knowing.

Unlike the shifters, when a Lycan changes we stand on our hind legs and our bodies are more humanoid. I keep on saying 'our'. I mean 'My'. I'm the last of my kind, but referring to our traits in a plural sense is more comforting. As if I'm not alone. Fur completely covers out body of course, and our eyes glow yellow-green. I personally think we look awesome. All the hair is a pain, though.

I chuckled at my thoughts and finally found the school. I walked through the gates and toward the main office, going through the usual routine of getting timetables and such. The woman, Ms. Cope, stared my scars more than she did my face. I rolled my eyes.

As I left, she called after me, "Make sure to have a good day, Kamalia!" That's me. Kamalia Phellan. Werewolf. Lycanthrope. Whatever.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. She'll meet Alice in the next installment, and we all know what that means ;)**

**Review!**

**~The Curious**


End file.
